Atlas Flame
Atlas Flame (アトラスフレイム Atorasufureimu) is one of the seven Dragons that appeared in Crocus through the Eclipse Gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 11 He is also a close friend of Igneel. Appearance Atlas Flame is a gigantic creature with looks that follows the usual characteristics of a Dragon, having a massive body, a pair of wings that allows him to fly, four limbs with claws, and a tail. However, unlike most of the known Dragons, Atlas Flame's body is not covered with scales, but it seems to be entirely made of flames, giving him an overall impression of a burning skeleton.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 2 Personality Not much is known about Atlas Flame's personality. However, despite the fact that Dragons usually think of humans as food, Atlas Flame cared enough to introduce himself to the Fairy Tail members that faced him, and warned them that they would experience "the flames of hell", before unleashing his Dragon's Roar. Hai Isaiah Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 15-16 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Atlas Flame appears out of the Eclipse Gate as one of the seven Dragons that manage to get through it before it's closed by Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Aguria. With Future Rogue's arrival to the location, it is revealed that Atlas Flame and the other Dragons are controlled by him with his Dragon Manipulation Magic. As Future Rogue announces the start of the Dragon Era and humanity's extinction, Atlas Flame ascends to follow his orders - kill all the Mages in Crocus. He then arrives to the location of the Fairy Tail members. Before blowing them away with its Dragon's Roar, Atlas Flame introduces himself and tells them that they will get to taste "the flames of hell".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 2-16 Continuing his advance, Atlas Flame is suddenly punched in the face by Makarov, who, utilizing his Titan Magic, grows in size until he matches that of the Dragon. However, Atlas Flame proves to be too hot, and Makarov burns his fist, prompting Atlas Flame to comment that no matter what power they use, they will not be able to defeat a Dragon, as they are merely humans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 6-8 Despite his claim, Atlas is eventually punched by Laxus in the face and, much to the Dragon's annoyance, confronted by the Thunder God Tribe and the Lightning Dragon Slayer himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 3-4 Atlas is continuously ambushed by the Thunder God Tribe from all directions. His body, however, is immune to any and all attacks thrown at him. He is then attacked by Laxus' Lightning Dragon's Roar from a distance; to no avail. Rampaging through the vicinity, he states that his hellfires will reduce all of their attacks to nothingness. Nevertheless, he is caught off guard by Natsu, who descends from above onto his back and claims that he will eat the Dragon, leaving the Thunder God Tribe, and Laxus in awe. Realization strikes Atlas. Ordering Natsu not to mock him, he begins to swing his head back and forth attempting to shake Natsu off. Noting as said action is proven futile, he begins to smash his head to the ground, destroying the ground and nearby structures. Atlas hears Natsu tell Laxus and the others to head to the castle to aid Wendy in her battle against Zirconis. Angered by the Dragon Slayer's actions, Atlas continues to bang his body everywhere, ashamed to have a mere human eating his flames. Momentarily, he is filled with nostalgia as he comes to the conclusion that the sensation he is feeling is indeed just like the Fire Dragon king, Igneel. Stopping his actions, he asks Natsu to state his connection to Igneel; revealing that he and Igneel are friends. Natsu smiles as he announces that Igneel is his dad.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Pages 1-12 Moments later, Atlas carries Natsu on his back as they charge forward to attack both Future Rogue and Motherglare. Reaching the two, Atlas collides with Motherglare as Natsu calls him uncle, pondering the sudden term.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Pages 15-17 Atlas instantly confronts Future Rogue about the Magic that was used upon him to control his will, leading Future Rogue to question the method Natsu utilized to snap Atlas out of his manipulation. Natsu, however, calmly informs him that they solely became friends, with Atlas supporting his statement.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Page 1 Quickly lunging into battle, Atlas grabs a hold of Motherglare's neck with his mouth; circling around whilst keeping a firm hold. As the battle rages on, Motherglare releases a massive roar that passes right through Atlas' body and hits a spacious area of Crocus, creating an immense impact upon reaching the ground. Atlas makes note of his flamed body, stating that Motherglare's mere breath is futile. Hearing this, Motherglare contradicts his claim and says that Atlas' flames cannot penetrate its Adamantine armor. Atlas states otherwise and tells it to not underestimate his hellfires; and the one who has ingested his flames — Natsu. Jumping from Atlas' head, Natsu, with flames encompassing his fist, frantically delivers an attack, creating an explosion in midair. Atlas continues his face-off against Motherglare as their respective slayers use them as support.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Pages 2-9 Still fighting his fellow Dragon, Atlas shoves Motherglare into a nearby building, subsequently bombarding it, as well as Natsu and Future Rogue, with debris.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Pages 6-7 Atlas and Mother then begin to engage in a midair grappling match, further complicating Natsu and Future Rogue's battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Page 9 Seeing that Natsu is on the losing end of his battle with Future Rogue, Atlas calls out his friend's name, and propels him forward with a mighty sweep of his arm; Natsu uses the propulsion and all the strength he gained from Atlas to crash into the Shadow Dragon Slayer, engulfing himself, Atlas, Future Rogue, and Motherglare in a fiery explosion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Pages 13-15 Magic & Abilities Dragon's Roar: Similar to other Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Atlas Flame has shown the ability to use his element in the form of an attack coming from his mouth. In Atlas Flame's case, the attack takes a form of a gigantic mass of flames strong enough to blow away all the members of Fairy Tail who got hit by it. Atlas explained that his flames are equivalent to the "flames of hell".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 16 Flight: As a Dragon, Atlas Flame has shown the ability to use his wings to his liking, being able to move in the air in order to reach his destination and then descend to perform an attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 10-15 Flame Body: Due to his body being entirely covered in flames, any person who so much as touches Atlas Flame will be severely burned.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 8 Immense Durability: Atlas Flame is an immensely durable Dragon; he was able to take a punch from Makarov, whom, at the time, was utilizing his Titan Magic and shrug off a combination of attacks from Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe, without taking any visible damage whatsoever.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Page 16 Trivia *Atlas is the Titan who, in Greek mythology, was forced to support the world on his back for transgression against the Gods. Quotes *(To Fairy Tail members) ''"You shall now experience the flames of hell."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 15 Battles & Events *Fairy Tail vs. Atlas Flame References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Magical creatures